The present invention relates to a display control device.
A two-dimensional display device, such as a liquid crystal display or a projector, (hereinafter, simply referred to as a display device) is used for displaying various image signals output from a video source of, for example, a personal computer, a video tape recorder (VTR), or digital versatile disc (DVD) player.
There are various types of image signals to be input to the display device, based on different types of resolution Examples of the image signals include video graphics array (VGA), super VGA (SVGA), extended graphics array (XGA), wide XGA (WXGA), super XGA (SXGA), and SXGA+, that have been standardized (hereinafter, referred to as a standard signal). A large number of display devices support these standard signals (for example, refer to JP 11-282443 A).
However, there is a video source that outputs a non-standard image signal (hereinafter, referred to as a non-standard signal). The display devices cannot display such non-standard image signal.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a display control device capable of displaying even a non-standard image signal (a non-standard signal).